Mon étoile
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: [OS][Slashyaoi] BillTom Un soir, les étoiles brillent et la lune veille sur eux, juste le temps d'une nuit...! LEMON


C'est une nuit pleine d'étoiles or on dit que les étoiles portent chance. Aurais je droit à un peu de chance moi aussi ? Juste pour cette nuit. Peut être que Dieu veut me punir de mes péchés, mais alors ne peut il pas me les ôter le temps que la lune veille sur moi ? Toutefois je ne mérite rien si l'on y réfléchit bien. Tant d'erreurs tâche mon histoire, comme de l'encre noir qui aurait coulé sur une feuille trop parfaitement blanche, les larmes que je lui ait fait pleurer ont souillées sont visage trop pur.

Il est ma perfection, celle que je garde jalousement au fond de mon cœur. Je l'idéalise sans cesse et fait de lui une image inexistante. Aveugle, je le suis quand je le vois. A lui le ciel lui pardonnera parce que s'il le faut j'irais brûler en enfer pour qu'il goûte aux plaisirs interdits de notre paradis.

¤

Tu dit que je suis volage et immoral, que je me sers d'elles uniquement pour assouvir mes désirs mais tu te trompes grand frère. Dans tout ce que je fais je suis sincère. C'est juste que la solitude me fait peur, j'ais besoin de toujours sentir une présence à mes cotés, la tendresse et la douceur qu'elles me donnent m'apaise. Tu sais, malgré ce que l'on dit je n'ais jamais baisé, je fais l'amour, c'est tout. Même si je ne les aime pas, je leur donne seulement un peu de l'amour que j'ais pour toi le temps d'une nuit et en échange elles calment mon cœur douloureux avec leurs baisers et leurs caresses. C'est un moyen comme un autre de passer outre cet amour, bien que je préférerais que ça soit toi à leur place, toi, ma chair et mon sang, ma moitié. Sans doute pourrais je vivre comme ça jusqu'à ma mort. Mais toi non, n'est ce pas ? Tu as mal et tu n'a pas trouvé d'échappatoire alors tu t'accroches à des espoirs vains. Tu le sais toi-même, notre amour nous perdra. Ce serais plus facile s'il n'était pas réciproque, mais tout deux savons qu'il l'ai et c'est cela le pire : un amour partagé mais inavouable et interdit. Condamné par ceux qui ne le vive pas.

¤

Ce soir je suis seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel, aucun corps ne vient réchauffer le mien et j'ais froid. Peut être qu'il va venir ? Je me surprends encore à espérer, comme toutes les fois où je suis seul dans mon lit. L'attente d'un moment rien qu'à nous, juste une fois ou l'on pourra se dire notre amour. On en rêve tous les deux mais aucun n'ose faire le premier pas. Et je pries le ciel, la lune et les étoiles pour le voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mes yeux courent dans l'obscurité sans rien y déceler. Des bruits de pas. Je me blottis un peu plus dans mes couvertures, je regarde encore par la fenêtre dépourvue de volets : une étoile filante ! Je fais un vœu.

Les pas dans le couloir cessent, la poignée de la porte tourne et elle s'ouvre lentement. Un espoir fou m'envahit. Et si … ? Une silhouette fine aux courbes harmonieuses se dessine à l'entrée, hésitante. Non, ne t'en va pas…C'est lui, je reconnaît son corps svelte avec pour unique vêtement un boxer, ses cheveux sombres en bataille et même l'appréhension qu'il ressent à cet instant précis. Son corps tremblant s'approche prudemment. Depuis le temps que j'attendais. Je distingue son visage perturbé et avec des gestes inassurés il se glisse dans mon lit sans un mot. On sait, pas besoin de parler. Seulement la gêne nous empêche de profiter de ce moment tant attendu. Le fera t il ? Moi je suis encore trop fier pour ça. Non, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment de la fierté, peut être de la timidité ou de la peur de l'éphémère. Une main attrape la mienne et la sert, un corps se colle au mien. Je me sers à mon tour contre lui, cette nuit sera la notre. La seule et l'unique, celle qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Sa deuxième main s'égare sur mon torse nu dans une caresse sensuelle. Plus aucune gêne, c'est le début de la fin. Il s'allonge sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie, comme de peur de les briser. Moment magique et tellement attendu. Je profite du goût sucré de ces lèvres interdites, ma langue les caresse dans une demande passionnée. Il entre ouvre aussitôt la bouche et nos langues peuvent désormais se montrer leur amour avec de tendres et fougueux échanges. J'entours sa nuque de mes bras et l'effleure légèrement au passage du bout des doigts. Notre baiser brûlant se prolonge indéfiniment, nos langues se lient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Mon désir grandit sous ses intentions. Ses mains fines et soignées me procure une quantité indénombrable de sensations sur mon torse, mes abdos (genre XD), mon bas du ventre. Elles s'aventurent plus bas et j'émets un faible gémissement.

Mon boxer est vite retiré par mon double, laissant ma virilité durcie à l'air libre. Ses doigts graciles s'en saisissent avec délicatesse et il commence un doux va et vient, sans manquer de me tirer une multitude de gémissements ou figure son nom. Et il continu sa délicieuse torture sur mon sexe d'une main et dessine des cercles sur mon ventre de l'autre tandis que sa bouche descend dans mon coup, arrêtant de cette manière d'étouffer mes soupirs d'extase par ses baisers. Ses lèvres sucent et embrassent ma peau et sa langue percée vient me faire frissonner violement en léchant mon coup. Sa main s'active toujours sur mon désir dressé et je me sens monter, aller loin, très loin. Là ou la réalité ne nous entrave plus. Je me délivre dans un ultime cri de jouissance suivi d'un tremblement de tout mon être.

Il laisse glisser ses mains sur ma taille et relève un peu la tête pour me sourire. Je lui rends son sourire et nous recommençons nos caresses inaliénables. On sait tout les deux ce qui va suivre et l'on est animé par la même envie de dominer. Faire l'amour à l'autre, voilà notre rêve le plus profond, celui que l'on peut enfin réaliser entre ces draps. S'en suis un « combat » mouvementé pour dominé, nos gestes se font plus brutaux, plus durs. Chacun essaye de bloquer l'autre et de le plaquer fermement sur le lit. Pourtant je ne veux pas de ça. Si je continu à lui résister et qu'il ne cède pas alors nos contacts seront violents et dépourvus de douceurs.

Je le laisse finalement me plaquer contre le matelas et cesse de me débattre. Il paraît surpris mais moi je veux juste retrouver cette tendresse qui réchauffe mon cœur gelé. Il m'a fait le cadeau de venir à moi, en échange je m'offre à lui, à une seule condition.

« Sois doux mon amour »

Je lui murmure ces mots à l'oreille et il me répond silencieusement, le regard empli d'amour et de désir. Ses doigts effleurent délicatement ma joue et ses lèvres se posent au creux de mon cou et m'offre une chaîne de petits baisers enflammés qui me brûle la peau. Il s'interrompe un instant pour retirer son boxer mais revient bien vite à ses attentions. Puis ses deux mains font chemin le long de mon corps en sueur pour se saisir de mes hanches. Il se redresse un peu et j'écarte timidement les cuisses, ferme les yeux et m'agrippe furieusement aux draps lorsque mon double me pénètre. La douleur est horrible, c'est comme une déchirure en moi, pourtant il y va lentement, avec douceur mais peut être aurait il du s'y prendre avec plus de patience. (désolée d'interrompe en plein lemon mais je trouve que Tom dis souvent « peut être », il réfléchit trop à mon humble avis o.0 XD) Il doit certainement ressentir ma douleur car il me susurre quelques mots doux à l'oreille dans le but de m'apaiser et me détendre. Il continu de s'insinuer en moi et je serre les draps à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges tout en serrant les dents. Il caresse mes reins avec ses pouces sans cesser de me parler. Mais je n'entends plus, ma tête tourne, je ne sais plus ou je suis. Il commence des va et vient dans mon intimité avec lenteur, je me sens mal, j'ais toujours mal. Jamais je ne le lui dirais parce que je sais qu'il arrêterais et ça je ne veux pas, je préfère me mordre la lèvre inférieure à en saigner plutôt que de pleurer ou crier. C'est notre seule nuit, il n'y en aura pas d'autres alors je tiens à le faire, au moins une fois, avec lui, pour nous créer un souvenir indestructible. Et puis, la douleur prouve qu'on existe ? Non ? Et je veux exister.

Au fil de ses allées retours dans mon corps je fini par me détendre, le sentir en moi, au final c'est ce que j'avais espéré et désiré alors c'est agréable. Le plaisir se mêle à la douleur jusqu'à la surpasser. Je laisse libre cours à mes gémissements de plaisir qui se mêlent à ceux de mon jumeau. Lui s'agrippe à mes hanches et moi aux draps. (les pov' draps depuis le temps qu'ils souffrent XD) Il accélère le rythme et je l'accompagne avec mon bassin. Il pousse un crie très long et aigu en atteignant l'orgasme. Je sens un liquide chaud m'envahit de l'intérieur et je me délivre à mon tour dans une râle rauque.

Nos deux corps sont épuisés, vidés, essoufflés, il s'écroule sur moi après s'être retiré. Je l'écarte légèrement afin de pouvoir le serrer contre moi sans qu'il ne m'écrase. (genre Bill est trèèèèès lourd !) Il enfoui son visage sous mes dreads et me murmure un inaudible :

« Je t'aime »

Je lui réponds par un faible :

« Moi aussi »

Mais à quoi bon ? Les paroles ne servent souvent à rien et s'effacent avec le temps, les actes, eux, reste. Gravés dans un coin de notre cœur. Que restera t il de notre nuit ? Un lit défait, des tâches blanches et peut être même quelques gouttes de sang sur les draps bleus. Mais tout ça aussi disparaîtra, la femme de ménage nettoiera. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les étoiles sont toujours là à entourer la lune. Il n'y aura plus de si beau ciel avant longtemps…

¤

Je décide de te rejoindre au pays des rêves, là ou tout est permis et ainsi de profiter de cette nuit contre toi, la douceur de ta peau sur la mienne, ton souffle qui me berce, tes lèvres contre mon cou. Je n'oublierais pas, chaque détail restera encré dans ma mémoire et au fond de mon cœur. Mais je continuerais à vivre, comme avant. Parce que c'est ça la vie, avancer et encore et toujours avancer, ne pas regarder derrière et affronter les souffrances. Alors toi aussi, vis.

¤


End file.
